Stripes and the Pickle Jar
by stripesthetiger11
Summary: Stripes tries to make a sandwich for her dear friend, Shifty. Borrowing two OCs


**Hello peoples! This is ST11 here with a brand new one shot! I know, I know, I should be writing more chapters to "Insanity" and "72 Hours," but I just couldn't resist doing this. I'm borrowing two OC, with permission of course. Hope you like it!**

Stripes the tiger, an orange tiger with black stripes and a ranger hat, walked into her house after a hard day of working as a police office. She had just arrested Lumpy after he kidnapped and locked up a bunch of cheese and lettuce in his neighbor's, Cuddles, closet. She soon had to let him go after everyone realized how stupid that sounded aloud.

Stripes stripped herself of her police uniform and hung it up for tomorrow. She walked into the living room and was just about to jump on the couch and watch some TV, when she realized there was someone already on her couch. He was green, had a big and stiff tail, and had a similar hat to Stripes' ranger hat.

"Shifty, what are you doing in my house?" Stripes questioned her best friend. "I dunno," Shifty responded lamely. "Lifty died by falling into a wood chipper, and I'm bored as heck." Stripes rubbed her chin at the response. "Hmm, well, you wanna sandwich?" The tigress asked. Shifty shot straight up and said, "Yes! Please!" Stripes smiled and playfully punched the raccoon in the arm. Too bad for Shifty, Stripes' definition of a playful punch is a full out blow to the arm. Shifty gritted his teeth and grabbed his shoulder. The abusive tiger giggled before going to the kitchen.

"What kind of sandwich do ya want?" Stripes asked from the counter. "Turkey sandwich with extra pickles," Shifty said, afraid that he would get a blow to the face since he forgot to say "please."

Stripes nodded and grabbed the pickle jar. Sadly, it was empty. So Stripes aimed the pickle jar and threw it at the back of Shifty's head, who fell to the floor at the unexpected blow. "You forgot to say please, rodent!" Stripes yelled at him. Shifty made a mental note to be much more careful and be aware at all times.

Stripes grabbed the ingredients and put them on the table. She made two sandwiches before pulling out a brand new jar of pickles. She turned the lid to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Stripes frowned and tried harder. Nothing happened. Stripes grunted as she used all he strength to open the jar, but still got the same result. She sighed and looked at Shifty. "Hey dude, can you help me out here?" Stripes asked, gritting teeth. She never usually needed help when it came to strength.

Shifty smirked. "Well well, it looks like it big strong tiger can't even open a pickle jar. Give it here and let a man show how to do it." Although Stripes really wanted to smash Shifty's head open with the said pickle jar to see if it would open _then_, she handed it over.

Shifty got a good grip on the lid and tried with all his might to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Shifty tried even harder, but got the same result as Stripes' try. "What holds this together? Super glue?" Shifty asked, setting the jar onto the counter. Stripes sighed and took the pickle jar, determined to finish her sandwiches.

She ran outside and spotted Samiee, walking across the sidewalk. Samiee was an orange of with a black scarf and coal newsboy hat, and some British style glasses. She ran over to the fox, panting only a bit. "Hey Stripes, need something?" asked the orange fox. Stripes nodded. "Open this!" Stripes commanded in a rather rude voice, holding the pickle jar out. Samiee looked at the jar for a bit before shrugging and grabbing it.

He put not much force into it, but it wouldn't budge. Samiee put more and more force into it, but still got nothing. Eventually, he got tire and brung out the katana he had strapped to his back. He tried to wedge the edge of the blade in between the jar and the lid and prying it open, but the blade slipped and Samiee ended up stabbing himself in the face.

Stripes screamed, but not in shock, but in frustration. This pickle jar just wouldn't open! She took the container from her dead friend's paws and moved on. She walked into the park and spotted a longtime friend, Sub Zero, sitting on a frozen park bench.

Sub Zero was a light blue bear with no pupils. Even on the hottest of all days, he wore a brown Eskimo jacket, brown furry boots, a blue snow cap, red mittens, and a red scarf covering his mouth. Sub Zero had the power to freeze anything he touched, but could never control it and would always end up freezing people, which was why he was shunned by most animals.

"Hey Sub, catch," Stripes said, throwing the pickle jar to him. Sub made a "huh?" sound and turned around fast enough to catch the jar. Surprisingly, only the outside of the jar became frozen while the contents in it remained warm and unfrozen. "What was that for?" Sub asked. "Thanks," Stripes said, grabbing the pickle jar. She raised it above her head before slamming it into the ground. The ice broke off, but the jar remained the same.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Stripes screamed at the sky, clenching her fists. "What was that for?" Sub repeated. Stripes just sighed, grabbed the jar, and walked off. On the way, she stopped when she remembered the one person who was definitely strong enough to open the jar.

"Splendid!" She shouted. It took a few minutes, but the blue super squirrel was able to answer her call by flying to the ground next to her. Splendid started to blush when he realized that it was Stripes who had called him. He had sort of a crush on the orange tigress, but she paid no attention to the red crawling across his face.

"Open this! Please!" Stripes pleaded, holding out the pickle jar. Splendid was confused, since Stripes was known for her remarkable strength and she almost never begged. Splendid would've refused, but this _was _Stripes. He sighed and took the pick jar.

He used his super strength and lightly twisted the lid, but nothing happened. He frowned and twisted harder. Still, nothing. Splendid raised an eye. This didn't usually happen to him. He tried even harder with the strength that could lift up a car, but nothing. This time, he used all his strength, which was enough to move the moon. Nothing. Splendid got frustrated and slammed the jar into the ground, creating an earthquake all across town and forming a giant creator. When the dust cleared, the squirrel and the feline looked into the creator.

Nothing.

Splendid gulped and looked at Stripes, since he had guessed that the tiger had tried to open the jar many times before, but failed. Stripes just stood there. She didn't scream, go on and epic rage, scold at Splendid, or even punch Splendid in the arm. Splendid knew what state she was in. Stripes was in the state of anger where she was so ticked off that she was actually calm about it. It took a lot of anger to get even Stripes into this state.

Stripes sighed and walked down the creator and grabbed the jar before climbing back off and slowly walking off into the direction of Sniffles' home. Splendid sighed and flew away, not noticing the earthquake he had crated in Happy Tree Town due to his attempts of trying to open the jar.

Sniffles opened his door to see Stripes with bags under her eyes and a pickle jar in her paws. Stripes explained her situation to the anteater and he nodded, completely understanding. _Conveniently_, he had _just _the perfect invention to open up the _pickle jar_!

Thirty minutes later, Stripes wand Sniffles were behind a glass wall while the pickle jar was on the other side with a large ray gun pointing at it. "Are you sure this will work?" Stripes asked. Sniffles nodded. "Guaranteed my young friend." Then, he pushed a few buttons on the control panel and the ray gun fired.

A thin green ray beam fired from the ray gun and hit the secure pickle jar. They looked closely, but nothing happened after a few minutes. "More power," Sniffles said to no one while turning a gray knob on the control panel. The green beam became thicker, but still nothing happened. "More power," Sniffles muttered as he turned the knob even more. The jar remained the same.

"More power!" Stripes yelled while turning the knob a lot, but not at max power. Sniffles eyes widened. This was too much power. Sniffles attempted to turn the knob back, but Stripes stopped him by grabbing his hand in midair, despite the fact that the whole lab was shaking and pieces of the roof were falling in. "Max power!" Stripes shouted when she saw that the pickle jar was still a closed pickle jar. She turned the knob as far as it could go.

Without a warning, the lab exploded.

The house tumbled in on the anteater and the tiger. Everything was scorched black and dust was everywhere. A few minutes later, Stripes became conscious again and lifted a piece of the wall off of her. She cleared her lungs by coughing and she wiped the black dust off of her. She eyed Sniffles' decapitated head as it rolled by her, but she wasn't looking for that.

She kicked the rubble around for about a few minutes before finally finding the pickle jar. She sighed when she saw that the lid was still intact. She tried opening it again, but nothing happened. Her eye twitched, but then she just sighed and made her way home. She had given up.

When she got home, she saw that Shifty had left and that one sandwich was missing. He must've eaten it without the pickles and left. Stripes sat down, set the jar down, and rubbed her temples while giving out a deep sigh.

Then I heard my door open and close. I saw Rainier walking towards me, sipping on a juice box. "Hey, have you seen Samiee, Miss Stripes?" Rainier asked. Stripes shook her head no.

Rainier was a six year old gray cat with tabby markings. He was usually watched by Samiee, but the kid always seemed to find a way to get away. He always bit off more than he could chew and his favorite phrase seemed to be "I can do it all by myself!"

Rainier sighed and looked at the jar. "Ooh, pickles!" he awed. He set his juice box down, took the pickle jar, opened it, took a pickle out, stuffed the pickle into his mouth before taking his juice box and walking off. Stripes stared wide eyed and jaw hung open. She looked at the jar, and then at Rainier walking out of her house.

"You only opened it because I loosened it for ya!" Stripes screamed after him.

**Did ya like it?**

**Samiee belongs to Flippy Face**

**Rainier belongs to MuffinHTF**

**Stripes and Sub Zero belong to me**

**Everyone else belongs to Mondo Media**


End file.
